Artemis Fowl: The Devil
by Inkblot98
Summary: The ultimate adventure between Artemis Fowl and... himself! This chapter of his life takes place between books one and two. Please review!
1. The Legendary Quartz

**Author's Note: I do not own Artemis Fowl. I do not own the material, characters, plot, etc. I do not intend to offend or plagiarize any work of any form. This is pure fan fiction. Please enjoy!**

**If you like my work, please read and review The Pheonix Files of Albus Dumbledore. It's short stories about Albus Dumbledore's life.**

Artemis Fowl: The Devil

Chapter 1

Death Valley. Temperatures soaring up into the hundreds. This was no place for a twelve year old boy, but there he was, sitting in the cool shade of his giant tent.

A man was next to him, digging yet another hole, as he has been doing the past week.

"Artemis, you must give up your search. Why would this quartz be in Death Valley?"

This man was exceptionally large. He was thick with rippling muscles. His shaved head glinted in the sunlight with beads of sweat.

"Butler, I hardly think I need to explain. This serum I am concocting will be useless without the quartz. Once again, our fate is connected with the People. They buried the quartz yards below Death Valley's surface long ago. To them, Death Valley is just a place where fairies can come breathe fresh air, since they would be mistaken for hallucinations. This quartz has magical healing properties to the fairies. It can heal one's bones immediately and restore a mentally ill patient back to sanity. It was treasured immensely back in the old days. Unfortunately for them, and fortunately for us, they forgot where they buried the quartz. That's where we come in."

Butler grunted. Even though he may not look it, he was incredibly smart. A year attending Harvard can do that to a person.

The vast desert stretched in front of them, threatening to swallow the pair up as the sun sank lower.

**Underground, Supreme Court of Elves**

"Holly Short, you are hereby suspended from any LEP activities for 6 weeks. You must surrender your badge and your Neutrino 2000."

BANG! The gavel sounded on the podium. Holly hung her head. She knew that arguing with the Supreme Court of the Elves meant jail (with the dwarves and trolls!) but she found it so unfair.

_I just recently got caught by a human. Okay, so I did protect Butler from that troll, against captain's orders, and yes, I did unknowingly tell those humans all my secrets, but the point that I did recover half of the ransom gold should've made it up. _Holly thought.

Holly took off her badge and gun, and placed it on the podium. As she left the dark courtroom, she inadvertently thought of Mulch Diggums. The People had pronounced him dead, after the accident in the tunnels. However, right after the incident at Fowl Manor, Foaly had informed Holly his theory that Mulch is still alive. Holly's blood burned in her veins. _That fugitive is still running wild! _

Outside, all the civilians and LEP officers alike pointed their elfish fingers and snorted at her. Holly felt tears coming out of her eyes, but she thought: _What would Mother say that I can be provoked by mere civilians? _Holly looked into the crowd. She wanted to just raise her third finger and yell "d'Arvit!" into the crowd, but doing so would mean she was affected by the jeers. So Holly did the only thing she could think of- walk away, ignoring it all.

There had to be a way to redeem herself in the eyes of her kind. In fact, now that she thought about it, there_ was _a fugitive running around…

Mulch Diggums was on the run. Not from the People, of course. Heck, if it were the People, Mulch would have just dug straight into the ground. No, Mulch is running from the owner of the donut store he had just robbed.

"Come back here, you thief! Those are my donuts!"

Mulch rolled his eyes. _Will the humans ever learn that donuts are just FREAKING DONUTS? _Mulch shoved all the donuts in his mouth. He ran into a dark alleyway and hid behind a trash can.

"Hiding from someone?" a cold voice sounded in his ears. Mulch jumped a foot into the air.

"AHHH! Get your filthy police hands off me!" Mulch shouted indignantly.

"You're coming with me, Diggums," Holly snarled. "So get your hands behind your back, and for goodness sakes, spit out those donuts."

**Author's Note: For those of you who were wondering how Holly got above ground that fast without her LEP badge, Holly has recieved a holiday visa a couple of years ago. She used it to travel above ground where she found Mulch Diggums (thanks for reminding me, Legacy23!). Have fun reading on! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who read this story! I will be updating this adventure daily. Please review this one chapter and write feedback so I can find out what to improve in the later chapters. Thanks so much for supporting me! Chapter two is on the way! By the way, go on my friend's story "See You Later!" about Maximum Ride. Search magic~wings~forever as author! Please Review!<strong>


	2. Scene at Fowl Manor

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter! Hope you like this one!**

Chapter 2

**Death Valley**

"Artemis, wake up."

Artemis stifled a yawn. "What is it, Butler?"

"Artemis, I think I found the quartz."

Artemis' eyes snapped open.

"Give it to me."

Butler handed the quartz to Artemis. It was an impressive thing. The gem glittered in the setting sun, gleaming in a robin's egg blue. The quartz was surprisingly tiny, about as miniscule as a tennis ball.

"Nicely done, Butler. Next time, be faster."

Butler had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes, Master Fowl was like that. He was quite the overachiever.

"It's about time we leave the States. Mother thinks I'm in France, studying art classes in the Louvre," Artemis said.

Butler shifted his eyes. "About that, Artemis. Don't you think it's time you should, you know, stop lying to your Mother and just let go of your experiments? They always seem to hurt someone else."

Seeing Artemis' eyes flash, Butler quickly added, "Of course, I realize it's not my place…"

Artemis replied, "No, I see what you mean. However, Butler, these experiments aren't just _experiments. _They could change the whole world. The serum I'm brewing, it's not just a chance to get rich; it really could make the whole world a better place."

Butler had training in numerous classes, including facial expressions. The way Artemis looked when he said it; it looked like he was not telling the truth, and that the serum would just be a chance to get rich.

Butler squared his shoulders and started to pack the equipment away. Even if he wasn't telling the truth, he still had a plan. Artemis Fowl always had a plan.

**Alleyway of Donut Shop**

"Watch the wrists, Short."

"Sorry, Diggums, but seeing as we're not on first name terms yet, I don't see why I've got to."

Holly was bounding Mulch tightly with rope.

"Is this even legal? An ordinary civilian tying up an ordinary citizen?"

"Well, I'm really sorry to burst your bubble, but excuse me for just noticing that you are not an ordinary citizen. You are a criminal. And just for the record, I am NOT an ordinary civilian. I'm a LEP police who just happens to be suspended for the moment, but I still have the power to bring you in."

Holly rooted around in her backpack for a second. From its depths, she pulled out a set of wings.

"A SilverWings? Who still uses those? Aren't those outdated by the Hummingbird27 ages ago?" Mulch snapped.

"Hey, now that I'm off the LEP, I have to make do with what I have," Holly retorted back. "Also, don't think of escaping. Just because I gave up my Neutrino 2000 doesn't mean I gave up my fists."

Mulch stopped unraveling the rope with his beard.

Holly grabbed Mulch and lifted off the ground. A split second later, they were up in the clouds, soaring toward Tara.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you find me?" Mulch asked.

"What, apart from your stench? I put a tracker on you the last time we met, because Root was sure we would need it. Well, turns out he's right."

Mulch sulked as they crossed over England.

Holly and Mulch were crossing over Ireland when Holly noticed something strange on the ground. Coincidentally, they were passing over Fowl Manor at the very second. Holly noticed the lights were all turned out.

"What's going on?" she muttered.

Holly landed silently on the ground, still holding Mulch. She silently opened the thick oak doors, smiling at the memory of a troll flying through the same doors. Holly walked down the narrow hallway with the portraits, listening for sounds. She heard mutterings and beakers clashing downstairs. It sounded like Frankenstein was messing around with his experiments.

"Hey-"

"Shut up, Mulch. This is serious."

Holly tiptoed down the creaking steps to the musty basement. She listened out the door. _What was going on?_ Finally, she could hold it no longer. Holly flung the door wide open and stared.

A bizarre scene awaited her. There was Butler, standing in front of Artemis. Artemis… what happened to Artemis? He was shaking, convulsing as though he was being shocked. An insane look was on his face. Artemis screamed out loud.

"Butler, what is-"

Butler silenced her with a look. Then Holly, Mulch, and Butler stared at Artemis for a seemingly indefinite amount of time.

Something strange was happening. It appeared there were a set of hands climbing out of Artemis' back. Then it was a head, a head identical to Artemis' own. Holly was repressing a scream. This was something like a horror movie.

In a split second, a whole human climbed out of Artemis' back. He turned towards Holly, and what she saw almost made her faint. The face was Artemis', but it was a million times meaner. It looked more cunning and repulsive, with a glint of evil and murder in its eyes. The face stared at Holly, and Holly stared back. The creature stood up, and jumped through the basement fire escape, and into the outdoors.

Holly didn't waste a second. She ran to Butler, and knocked him out with her fists. Artemis was already turning white, and his eyes were closed.

She looked up and saw Mulch running toward the staircase. With an animal-like yell, Holly took whatever she had in her hands- a watch- and threw it towards Mulch. There was a crack. The watch hit Mulch in the head, and he fell down with a grunt.

"That takes care of him," Holly muttered. "Now, concentrate."

Holly rolled Butler's eyes open, and performed the _mesmer. _

"_Butler, tell me everything that happened. Why was there an extra Artemis? What was the original Artemis doing? Tell me!" _

Butler's face looked calm, so calm it was scary.

"Artemis was attempting an experiment. He said it would increase his brainpower, and he was going to use it to save the world. (Holly snorted.) Artemis put in the quartz he had found in Death Valley-"

_"What quartz?"_

"He said the People had hidden it long ago."

Holly immediately understood what happened. But she still wanted to listen.

_"So Artemis thought the quartz would finish the concoction. Then what?"_

"I helped Artemis put together the drink, and he drank the whole thing. Then, he started shaking."

Holly herself started trembling. If what she thought was real, then the whole world could be at stake. How ironic was it that Artemis thought he was going to save the world, but instead destroy it?

Butler moaned. His eyes snapped back to reality.

"Captain… Short… Is that you?"

"No, it's not. It's Commander Root. Who do you think would come and visit you and Artemis?" Holly said sarcastically.

Butler stood up. "Now I want _your _explanation, Captain Short. I assume I was just under the _mesmer. _What happened?"

Holly sighed. "Here's what I think happened. You said Artemis used the Legendary Quartz, right? Well, the quartz has its properties of being unstable and dangerous. I think Artemis missed that part. The serum he drank couldn't have worked with that quartz. After my observation of what happened, I can safely assume that Artemis himself split into two versions of himself- the Good and the Bad."

"Which one is this one?"

"We'll see."

Holly slapped Artemis several times before he woke up. Artemis sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello. How pleasant it is to see you."

Holly muttered, "d'Arvit."

**Author's Note: Does this story sounds like something Artemis Fowl would do? Please review! I just uploaded the 3rd chapter, happy reading!**


	3. Artemis, Say Hello to Artemis

**Author's Note: I present to you the 3rd chapter of the epic story of Artemis Fowl: The Devil! Thanks so much to those people in different countries who read this story! :)**

Chapter 3

**Bad Artemis' POV**

I was alive! I was joyous, jubilant! When was I, Artemis the Evil, ever given free rein to my dreams and plans? Whenever I commit the perfect crime, Artemis the Good, that bastard, always forced me to step off my acclaimed pedestal. Like capturing that fairy girl, what was her name… oh yeah! Holly Short. Why did I give in to that "hero" and traded in half the ransom fee for the sanity of Angeline?

Speaking of fairies, maybe my next crime should concern them. That would be cool… proving to the world that fairies _do _exist. But where do I benefit? Hmm… got it! I can barter all the gold that race owns for the secrecy, and maybe continue blackmailing them for as long as I live! Perfect! And this time, there will be no one to stop me. That twin of mine wouldn't have the guts to kill me (or worse, put me back in his body), and Holly Short probably didn't realize what happened! Perfect.

I set off running across the grounds of Fowl Manor. The bigger problem persists, how should I do it? Should I openly declare it in the capital city? But then, people would think was I was a lunatic. I need a way to get the gold _and _prove to people that fairies existed.

That's it! I will send them a special message on my cell phone. Hopefully, that fool centaur Foaly would recognize it as a threat and send some of their men here.

I whipped out my cell phone and started texting random words like "People, elves, LEP, Root, Holly, Sprites, Book, Tara". Foaly had once said that the command center monitors the words humans are saying and texting. If an overabundance came to their attention, it means humans have found them out. Or it could mean success for me, luring them out of their hole.

Time to visit Downtown Dublin…

**LEP Police Plaza**

"Commander Root, sir, we have a code eight! Repeat, code eight!"

Root grunted. Code eight meant business. Code eight meant that humans had found out about the People by means of saying People-related words.

After the Artemis Fowl affair just a few weeks ago, Julius Root still haven't calmed his complexion down. His face was still beet red, and the fungus cigars didn't help it one bit.

"Where?"

"In an airport in Dublin."

"This could be Artemis Fowl. He's the only one who found out about us."

"Sir, we have already tracked Artemis Fowl. He is currently in Fowl Manor," the elf said.

"Hmm. Here's what we should do. Send Recon out and scope out the scene. Find out who is this anonymous person before attempting kidnap and hostage."

"Yes sir."

Root grunted again. Gone were the days where LEP could just perform a memory wipe on everyone in the vicinity. Too bad.

**Good Artemis' POV**

I didn't know why they were staring at me so strangely. I mean, of course I knew what happened. The second that drink touched my tongue I knew I made a grave mistake. When the second Artemis literally climbed out of my body, I have expected him to.

"Umm… Artemis…" Holly began.

I put my hand up.

"Holly, believe me, I already know. That Evil Artemis had just escaped from me, leaving me as Good Artemis. Holly, I don't know why you look so amazed. Just because I lost my evil side doesn't mean I lost my wisdom."

Holly quickly shut her mouth.

"Then you must know what he's about to do."

"Sure I do. He's been planning it ever since we met the People. He wants to expose the fairies." I said.

"Why would he do that? I mean, what's there to benefit from it?"

"I think he wanted to bargain with the People. He would have all the People's gold in exchange for their continued secrecy. He would also continue to blackmail every week or so."

"Artemis, we can't let this happen! Do you have any idea where he is right now?"

"I noticed he took my phone as he left. We can track that phone and find his position."

I sat still for a minute. A plan was forming in my head. A plan that would save the world for real this time.

"Holly, would you please go down to Police Plaza and inform Commander Root what happened. Tell them NOT to go wherever he is. Oh, and bring Mr. Diggums with you."

I had to find something that would restore my original body. I didn't like how I was stripped off my ruthlessness. Something… something just might work…

"Oh yeah, Artemis, it's really weird to see you acting so polite." Holly said.

I flashed a smile. "I'm always this nice. It's the other Artemis you've been hearing."

I watched Holly as she left through the door. I heard a slight shimmering sound. Then she was gone.

"What are we going to do, Artemis?" Butler asked.

I smiled. "Don't worry, Butler. I always have a plan."

I cracked my knuckles. Time for some old school chemistry.

**Author's Note: Please review this chapter! I'm not sure how people would react to this freakishly turn of events. (Sounds like something from Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, right?) Anyways, the 4th chapter is coming soon, just minutes away! **


	4. The Perfect Crime

**Author's Note: This is the penultimate chapter to Artemis Fowl: The Devil! By the way, Grash is a fictional elf's name in the story, just a minor character.**

Artemis Fowl

Chapter 4

**Underground, Police Plaza**

Holly ran towards the police office, dragging the limp body of Mulch, who had not yet awakened.

"I need to speak to Commander Root. This is an emergency!" Holly yelled at the guard.

"Sorry, Short. Civilians are not allowed behind these doors," the guard said, suppressing a snicker.

Holly screamed in frustration. Then a familiar voice sounded in her ears.

"Holly, I thought I would never see you again! She has my permission to go in, Grash."

The guard looked most displeased as he stood aside.

"Thanks, Foaly." Holly said, beaming.

"No problemo, Holly. Glad to do you do favor. Now, why are you here?" Foaly said.

"Several things. First, I caught the criminal Mulch Diggums. Second, I know who is behind that Code Eight report. It is imperative that you do not send those Recon troopers off."

Foaly sighed. "Holly, I hate to disappoint you in both accounts. You are not holding the body of Mulch Diggums. You are currently dragging a cleverly made puppet made of him, filled with what I imagine to be mud."

Holly screamed. She ripped open the puppet. Mud and sand poured out from the large hole.

"What the-"

"Thanks to my beautiful blue eyes, I spotted the seam by the neck the second you walked in. I was wondering why you were holding the puppet."

"I really hate you right now, Foaly. Mulch must have escaped while I was talking to Artemis."

"Why were you talking to Artemis? You must have known he is under our watch 24/7."

"You must have missed something. Here's what I found out, and here's what the Code Eight report is about."

Holly told the whole story to Foaly. After she was done, Foaly immediately said, "That fool. Even I wouldn't dare use that Legendary Quartz."

"Holly, I'm sorry to say that the Recon squad had already left 30 minutes before you arrived."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Foaly looked around them furtively. He ran into his office door and came out holding a box.

"What is that?" Holly questioned, unable to resist the urge of curiosity.

"This is my baby, the HummingWings2000. She is just a prototype, but she's the fastest we got so far. Goes up to 120 miles per hour, and if needed, may go to 200 miles per hour."

"Why did you bring two sets? Who else is going with me?"

Foaly looked surprised. "Commander Root, of course. He's been listening our whole conversation."

As if on cue, Julius Root showed up in the deserted hallway.

"Listen, Holly. I don't approve that you are sticking your nose in this business, but you are the only one who knows the whole story. Get ready for the ride in E119. That would bring us to Dublin. I just received a report that the call was made from Dublin, Ireland."

Holly smiled behind her hand. "Alright, let's go."

**Bad Artemis' POV**

I climbed the steps to St. George's Church, immerging on the roof, where I'm positive the fairies would not miss me. (**A/N Thanks Legacy!)**This roof was dicrepit. Fungus and mildew covered the old and dampened walls.

After I set up some equipment, I sat and waited for quite some time. Then, in the light of the rising morning sun, I spotted the Recon members. "Finally," I muttered.

The fairies flew in out of the sun. Excellent battle technique, flying out of the sun, so I wouldn't spot them. Hell no. The fairies even try to shield themselves. Pathetic. They must have forgotten that I had those pairs of goggles for anti-shielding from Holly's helmet.

I waited until they were closer. I recognized some of them from their recent visit to my manor. There was Trouble Kelp, acting like he was brave and strong, but really trembling inside his suit. There was Grub Kelp, Trouble's wimpy brother. As they passed by lower, I swear I could hear Grub saying, "I'm going to tell Mommy!" There was also a fairy wearing a hood. Hmm.

"Welcome, friends. I have a proposition to make. This is your decision. I'll make it simple. Give me all the gold you People have, or I'll expose your race, ending centuries of secrecy." I stated blatantly.

The Recon members had their mouths open wide. I suspect it was because one, they recognized their adversary, and two, because my proposition was so ridiculous.

"What if we choose not to?" Trouble Kelp yelled.

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice but to commit the perfect crime."

I pulled the rope that I had connected to a metal cage. My invention worked perfectly. The cage trapped all the Recon members, and they let out a shout. That cage costed me around a thousand dollars. It had to be the right size so that the fairies couldn't escape, but also that they could see me. The cage was also bullet proof (**A/N: Bulletproof only!)**, so that the fairies couldn't blast their way out.

"Let us go now!" Trouble screamed.

"What about my plan?" I asked silkily.

"Fine, fine, we accept your proposition! Now let us go!"

"I'm sorry to report that if I let you go, I would be acting like the original Artemis. However, I'm NOT the original Artemis. So unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a zoo, I recommend that you-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, ARTEMIS!" a voice yelled. An all too familiar voice.

I turned around slowly to face myself, Artemis Fowl.

**Author's Note: Artemis Fowl: The Devil is about to present *drumroll* the 5th and last chapter! Everything's about to become sorted out, and all loose threads tied up (I hope)! The last chapter comes out tomorrow! Please review!**


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note: By the end of this story, your reaction should be A) laughing B) shocked C) surprised D) I knew it all along! Please tell me the letter of your reaction by reviewing! Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 5

**Good Artemis' POV**

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, ARTEMIS!" I shouted.

My twin turned around. At first, a confused look flitted across his face. Then it immediately turned to anger.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" he said, in a tone that was too scary to listen to.

"Let those fairies go. Your plan would never work!"

The other Artemis turned to look at me straight in the eyes.

"You never had the guts to do what was necessary for us, for the family, for the world!" he shouted. "Always kept me from killing, or preventing any more harm! I HATE YOU! I finally have the chance to do what I want to do, and here you are, still trying to stop me!"

I moved forward. A tiny sound of glass clinking sounded in my pocket. Did Artemis hear? No, he was too furious to.

I stared at him, and he stared back. The pupils of his eyes were a strange color, blood red. The color of evil.

I raised my arm. Artemis flinched as though he was shocked. I yelled, "Holly, now!"

The hooded elf inside the cage lifted a Neutrino 2000. So did the others. On her signal, they all blasted away the cage's bars.

The cage itself vaporized. Artemis the Evil was stunned, a look of pure menace on his face.

Then Root stepped out from the shadows, a large gun in his hands.

"Artemis, put your hands up! Now!" Root shouted.

Artemis turned to look at me.

"You #*! I'm going to kill you!"

He leapt forward and pounced on me, like a cat. With a claw like hand, he started strangling me.

"Artemis!" Holly cried. Which Artemis?

"Artemis, do it!"

Oh. Me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the vial of a pure liquid. Artemis the Evil screamed in triumph. Time was running out. I held up the liquid in front of his face, and watched as his face turned from beet red to pale white.

"No you don't!" he yelled, but too late.

I splashed the concoction into his face. A second later, parts of him were vaporizing. First his eyes, then his nose, next, his hands.

I sat up, stunned that I did such a thing. The antidote was supposed to destroy the Evil Artemis and restore his essence within me. But did it?

"How?" Artemis gasped.

"Holly Short found out your plan. She intercepted the Recon squad before they came here. You've been tricked. Your plan was backfired."

Artemis the Evil screamed, and as he did so, his body vanished. Did it work?

There it was, a tingling. Something was stirring in me. The urge to… kill myself? I screamed.

"Artemis, stay calm! The other Artemis would still try to kill you! Just hold on!"

Hold on to what? The pain was unbearable. It felt like there were two different sides to me- well, of course, there were.

The pain lasted for several minutes. Finally, I felt myself calming down drastically. The pain stopped. Everything stopped.

I looked up and saw the face of a concerned Butler.

"Artemis, are you all right?"

I swallowed. I mustn't lose my reputation here, of all places.

"Artemis, we are going to have to perform a memory wipe of what happened. We really don't have the time to save you again." Holly said with a smile.

Artemis felt something shock his arm. Then everything disappeared.

**Artemis' Journal**

_Dear Journal,_

_I woke up feeling really queasy. I barely had time to make it to the bathroom to throw up. _

_Journal, when I woke up today, I felt as though I've been fighting a very tiring and exhausting battle. Why? I don't know. I suspect the fairy folk did a memory wipe of something really important. I'm trying quite hard to remember, but the only thing I could think of was looking at myself in the face. However, _I _had blood red eyes._

_The only explanation I have of this was so crazy that I dismissed it right away. It involved me doing some kind of experiment…_

_Mother will send me to a boarding school called "St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen." She said I needed to associate myself with "youngsters" of my age. Pathetic. I don't need to communicate to boys lesser than my intelligence. They'll think I am talking absolute gibberish._

_Until later,_

_Artemis Fowl_

**Epilogue**

"Holly, you are officially a member of LEP Recon once again, for your heroic actions in the most recent Artemis Fowl case."

Holly blushed deep red. It was the afternoon of that fateful day. Root explained her story to the Supreme Court.

"We understand you have managed to locate Mulch Diggums using a tracker. Is it possible to do it again?"

"I'm sorry, your honor, but Diggums cleverly found the tracker and removed it. We now have no idea whatsoever where he is."

"Very well. I expected as much. You may go."

Holly felt like jumping for joy. She was back doing her job, and the world was safe again.

Mulch Diggums was proud of his recent escape from the LEP Police again. So proud that he decided to use one of his gold bars to buy a small nook in Los Angeles. He filled the house with dirt, and felt, the first time in his life, that he was truly at home.

The End

**Author's Note: I had a lot of fun writing this story! I hope you really liked this story! There's more to come! If any of you are either Harry Potter fans, Percy Jackson fans, or Nancy Drew fans, you're in luck! One of my next stories probably would involve them!**

**Thank you so much, readers, for reading and supporting this story. If you have time, please add a review to this chapter how this story went- what parts did you like, dislike, could've done better, etc. I would read each review and add the necessary changes to this story.**


End file.
